1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the preparation of a combustible gas mixture from solid or liquid fuels, such as coal or heavy oils, the apparatus consisting of a treatment housing, provided with an inlet for fuel toward one side of a supporting grate and with an inlet for a gasification fluid along the entire other side of said supporting grate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of this type have been used in the art. The difficulty with said known apparatus is that an automized, uninterrupted procedure for a continuous preparation of a combustible gas mixture, cannot possibly be realized.